


Из осколков

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Omega, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Глупости, омега. Ты погибнешь в первом же походе, пожалей своих родителей. || Эрвин шагнул к столу и ткнул в нижнюю строчку личного дела: — У меня нет родителей. Матери не знал, отца репрессировали и расстреляли, меня стерилизовали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из осколков

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skunsa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skunsa).



> Смена раскладки.  
> омега!Эрвин\/альфа!Ривай

1.

За окном кабинета шумел весенний ливень.

Эрвин стоял навытяжку перед столом командующего Кита Шадиса, по усталому лицу которого скользили тени дождевых струй.

— Ты омега? — Шадис задумчиво просматривал личное дело Эрвина Смита. — Гм... да, вижу-вижу... Химически стерилизованный омега. Асексуален, запах отсутствует. К военной службе в оперативном подразделении альф годен.

Шадис поморщился и поднял взгляд на Эрвина:

— Почерк у врача из медкомиссии ужасный. Врач этот мне давеча прислал из морга список кремированных тел, так я еле прочел.

Он умолк, поскреб щетину на щеке и рассеянно уставился в окно.

— Я кадетское окончил с отличием, — тихо сказал Эрвин. — Получил рекомендации для поступления в высшее военное командное училище.

— Знаю-знаю, — махнул рукой Шадис. — Так, может, тебе в стратеги пойти? Будешь в штабе с бетами работать, могу тебя назначить офицером хоть сейчас. Связистами покомандуешь, логистикой займешься и там... всяким.

Он опять махнул рукой, кажется, этот жест заменял ему вылетевшие из памяти слова. Добавил:

— В прошлом походе за Стену у нас гиганты сожрали почти весь офицерский состав. А командир-омега — лучше, чем никакого командира.

По его уверенному и спокойному голосу, низкому тембру, Эрвин понял, что Шадис применяет доминирование альфы. Любой омега бы сейчас почувствовал себя в безопасности, расслабился, покоряясь воле альфы, позволяя ему принять все важные решения. Любой омега, но не Эрвин. На него такие приемы никогда не действовали.

— Я могу координировать связистов и логистиков, — мягко выговорил он, — но во время похода хочу быть вместе с альфами, так как со временем собираюсь командовать оперативными отрядами и должен иметь полное представление о происходящем на передовой.

Шадис вздохнул и посмотрел на него ласково и снисходительно:

— Глупости, омега. Ты погибнешь в первом же походе, пожалей своих родителей.

Эрвин шагнул к столу и ткнул в нижнюю строчку личного дела:

— У меня нет родителей. Матери не знал, отца репрессировали и расстреляли, меня стерилизовали.

2.

Эрвин попал на передовую, как и хотел.

И, раненым вернувшись из похода, лежа на койке в госпитале, впервые в жизни осознал, что такое одиночество. Когда твой истинный альфа никогда не найдет тебя по запаху, потому что ты ничем не пахнешь — бесплодная, изувеченная врачами омега. И ты всегда будешь один на один со своей болью и страхом. Эрвин запрещал себе думать об этом, но сейчас, одурманенный морфием, чувствовал, что эмоции захлестывают холодной мутной волной.

В бреду он чуть не плакал, глаза щипало. Зажмурился до белых кругов под веками.

Кто-то неслышно подошел тогда к его койке, положил холодную жесткую ладонь на пылающий лоб. Потянуло лесными травами и свежим крепким чаем.

— Тише, омега. Все будет хорошо.

Эрвин провалился в сон, а через сутки, придя в себя, почувствовал едва ощутимый, сладковатый, как корица, запах. У него проявился слабый аромат омеги.

С этого момента все изменилось и усложнилось.

3.

Было слышно, как на улице шумит вечерний ливень.

Свеча слабо освещала подсобку у прачечной, от печи к низкому потолку шел жар. По каменному полу сквозило холодом.

Кипяток быстро остывал, над деревянным тазом клубился влажный пар. Эрвин мылся быстро и ожесточенно, до красноты тер кожу куском сероватого, дурно пахнущего дегтем мыла. Волосы ополаскивал терпким травяным отваром. Ладони протирал смоченным в спирте бинтом. Так Эрвин глушил и уничтожал свой запах — едва уловимый аромат омеги. Еще не хватало, чтобы кто-то почуял и доложил куда следует. Его, Эрвина, сына диссидента, стерилизовали еще в детстве — нечего рожать новых изменщиков. И сейчас его бы опять положили в госпиталь и заставили пропить курс таких препаратов, которыми, по-хорошему, только крыс травить.

Если Эрвин с кем-то и делил постель, то с тихими, аккуратными бетами — с ними было спокойно, душа отдыхала, а тело расслаблялось. Все сексуальные связи — лишь тени на поверхности мутной воды. Или физиология, которую легко можно было обмануть травяными отварами и горьким порошком из аптеки.

Эрвину не хотелось альфу.

Эрвин тщательно просушил волосы полотенцем, оделся в чистое и достал бритву. Соскреб светлую колкую щетину со щек, щурясь, силясь в тусклом свете что-то разглядеть в зеркальце. И вздрогнул, порезался, услышав глухой с подвыванием вопль с улицы. Эрвин отбросил бритву.

Пока он натягивал сапоги, крик повторился, перейдя в страшный каркающий кашель, отчетливо зазвучали голоса — грязная ругань. Набросив форменную куртку на плечи, Эрвин выбежал прямо под ледяные струи дождя — холодно, аж дух захватило.

В узком проеме между прачечной и складом дрались альфы, судя по едкому, смолистому запаху пота, пробивавшемуся сквозь ливень. Трое солдат, тесно сцепившись, катались по мокрой траве. Они, облепленные намокшими плащами, казались в вечерних сумерках сплошной серо-зеленой массой. Двое крупных альф всем весом навалились, прижимая третьего к земле, но тот вывернулся, выскользнул, с размаху пнул ближайшего противника прямо по лицу. И собирался ударить кулаком, окончательно своротить сломанный нос.

— Отставить! — гаркнул Эрвин, перекрикивая шум дождя. Сзади обхватил этого верткого альфу, прижал к себе и с трудом оттащил. Альфа оказался сильным, но на удивление маленьким, едва по плечо Эрвину. Он почти не сопротивлялся, дернулся раз и замер в руках Эрвина, часто дыша. И не пах ничем, кроме мяты, чая и свежей крови.

— Так ты бета? — тихо спросил Эрвин. Строго поглядел на вскочивших на ноги и вытянувшихся по струнке альф. — Как вы могли напасть на бету? Ваши имена, звания, отряд?

— Стройбат, шестой отряд, рядовые, — пробормотали они и уже громче и увереннее назвались. У одного из носа темной струйкой сочилась кровь, у другого заплывал подбитый глаз.

— Как у вас рука на бету поднялась? — хмуро спросил Эрвин, хотя уже начинал подозревать, что тут не все так просто.

— Я альфа, — глухим низким голосом проговорил тот, кого Эрвин все еще притискивал к себе. — Штрафбат. Рядовой Ривай Аккерман.

Эрвин понимал, что сейчас нужно разжать объятия и выпустить его, такого горячего, угловатого и твердого на ощупь. Но вместо этого смотрел, как капли дождя стекают по черным волосам Ривая, блестят короткие пряди на подбритом затылке.

Ривай сам медленно отстранился и повернулся к Эрвину, посмотрел снизу вверх, прищурив светлые глаза:

— Я зачинщик драки.

Он указал на прачечную, а потом на северный флигель главного здания штаба:

— Это моя территория, и после отбоя никто не имеет права здесь находиться.

Эрвин тяжело вздохнул. Рано или поздно молодые доминирующие альфы делили на зоны штаб, склады и тренировочный полигон, после чего дрались, как дикие коты, защищая свою территорию. Только обычно такое случалось по весне, а не поздней осенью.

— Пойдем, — Эрвин взял Ривая под локоть и потащил за собой к казармам.

Не оборачиваясь, приказал оставшимся:

— Отправляйтесь в госпиталь.

Дождь тугими струями хлестал по плечам.

— Куда идем?

— У тебя все руки в ссадинах. Надо обработать, но в госпитале ты опять затеешь драку. Идем в мою личную комнату.

Тут Ривай отчего-то заупрямился, замер на крыльце, крепко упершись сапогами в ступеньки.

— Что? — устало спросил Эрвин, убирая с лица мокрые пряди.

Ривай совершенно серьезно, без улыбки, ответил ему восхитительную чушь:

— Альфе неприлично входить ночью в комнату незамужнего омеги.

Пару мгновений Эрвин бездумно смотрел на него, все мысли вылетели из головы — надо же, какой старомодный и честный.

— Ты мне нравишься, — спокойно добавил Ривай. — Боюсь не сдержаться.

Эрвин мог бы в лицо расхохотаться такому маленькому самоуверенному альфе — трудно ли будет с ним справиться? Но даже улыбка не тронула губы. Эрвин сверху вниз смотрел в хмурое белое лицо Ривая и отчетливо осознавал, что этот альфа сильнее него, гораздо сильнее.

— Пойдем, пожалуйста.

Эрвин взял его за липкую от крови руку и повел по темному коридору северного флигеля.

Керосиновая лампа горела тихим желтым светом. В коробке белели мотки бинтов, бликовали склянки с мазью, поблескивали пинцет и скальпель.

— Садись на кровать.

Эрвин опустился перед Риваем на колени, коротко поглядел снизу вверх и взял его за запястье. Клочком бинта смыл кровь с крупных ободранных костяшек и пальцев в глубоких царапинах. Между указательным и средним выступал глубокий давний шрам.

— Дядя показывал, как драться на ножах.

Эрвин поднял взгляд, нахмурился и ничего не сказал. Осторожно забинтовал руки Ривая, из порезов все еще выступала кровь, кажущаяся черной в полутьме.

— Хорошая у тебя комната. Большая, — медленно проговорил Ривай. — Ты бы не ходил в прачечную, а мылся у себя. Ты командующий, прикажешь — натаскают тебе горячей воды. Никто и не удивится. Имеешь право.

Эрвин хотел возразить, но не смог. Впервые в жизни на него подействовал спокойный голос альфы, применяющего доминирование. Опустив взгляд в пол, на мокрые от дождя сапоги Ривая, Эрвин согласился, коротко выдохнув:

— Да.

Он почувствовал запах сухих чайных листьев, лесных трав, холодной родниковой воды. И озона — как перед грозой.

— Мне кажется, мы когда-то встречались, — Эрвин все еще не поднимал глаз.

— Встречались, — Ривай положил забинтованную ладонь на его плечо. — Меня с месяц назад попросили из палаты госпиталя выволочь трупы — многие скончались ночью после той вылазки. Я вошел и увидел тебя.

Он коснулся шершавыми пальцами щеки Эрвина.

— У тебя был жар, раны воспалились. Я тогда подумал, что, черт возьми, этот мир — полное дерьмо, если мы пускаем на передовую омег, и они возвращаются тяжело раненными.

— Я годен к воинской службе, — Эрвин замер, сердце в груди билось не в такт.

— Ты скулил от боли, а до тебя никому не было дела, — жестче заговорил Ривай. — Так нельзя с омегами.

Эрвин вскинулся, посмотрел ему в лицо:

— А с кем так можно?

— С подонками.

Ривай поднялся с тихо скрипнувшей кровати, спросил:

— За драку накажешь?

— Нет, свободен, — Эрвин слабо махнул в сторону двери. Он странно себя чувствовал. Было жарко, мысли туманились, грудь теснило — сердце билось с оглушительным четким стуком.

Не спалось. Кровать едва различимо пахла чайным листом и кровью. Эрвин слышал свое частое поверхностное дыхание, воздуха не хватало, сердце щемило. Горячими волнами накатывало жаркое томление и смутная тревога. Эрвин не мог успокоиться.

И правда, не следовало Риваю входить в его комнату.

Это было глупо, стыдно и как-то даже обидно — так ярко реагировать на альфу. Перевозбудился, как юная омега. Тело дрожало, твердый член стоял — Эрвин только прикоснулся пальцами к головке и застонал хрипло сквозь зубы. Он знал, что ничто его не спасет. Влажная ладонь, торопливые, нетерпеливые движения по горячему стволу члена — не помогут. Даже если пальцы облизать, сунуть руку между широко разведенных ног и потрахать ими себя — покоя не будет.

Он вспоминал светлые, как лед, глаза Ривая, его спокойный низкий голос и вставлял пальцы глубже, хоть и было туго, больно. Не надо было отпускать этого альфу — завалить на кровать, облапать все его худое жилистое тело, трогать широкие костистые плечи, руки с сухими проступающими мускулами. Эрвин почему-то был уверен, что целоваться с Риваем — как пить дождевую воду, пробовать безвкусные прохладные губы. Эрвин не знал толком, чего хотел. Жадно раздеть Ривая и отыметь пошло и противоестественно, извращенно, так, как не положено трахать альф. Или лечь под него и раздвинуть ноги? И пусть Ривай будет настойчив и даже груб. Пусть зажмет Эрвину рот — твердой ладонью со шрамом между указательным и средним пальцами, — и вставит до упора...

Эрвин кончил беззвучно, он умел быть очень тихим, но мысленно стонал под Риваем.

Долго лежал неподвижно, стараясь отдышаться. Затем медленно поднялся и прошел к кувшину с водой, чтобы умыться. Устало потер пылающее лицо. В голове осталась лишь одна внятная мысль — нужно выпить травяной отвар для омег, снимающий влечение к альфам.

4.

Шадис побарабанил пальцами по столу, ссутулился — поникли плечи — и сухо хохотнул:

— Эрвин, я прочитал твой рапорт. Ты разработал интересный план похода. Новаторский план! Да, занятное новое построение отрядов. Но, омега, это всё только бумажки и схемки на карте.

— Если отряды оперативников разобьются на мелкие группы, то смогут незамеченными проезжать мимо гигантов, — Эрвин оперся ладонями о столешницу. — Чудовища реагируют на крупные скопления людей — доказано учеными.

— Теория и заумь. А у меня люди гибнут.

Шадис швырнул ему папку с рапортом:

— Забери. Или подтверди слова практикой, или не суй мне больше свои сочинения.

— Дайте мне в помощь хотя бы нескольких альф, — ровным голосом произнес Эрвин, забирая рапорт со стола. — Мы выедем за Стену и проскачем на лошадях дальше, чем забирались ваши отряды. И вернемся живыми.

— Ну и кто с тобой поедет? — мягче заговорил Шадис. — Был бы ты омегой-красоткой с таким ароматом, чтобы головы кружил, может, альфы бы и согласились умереть за тебя. А так-то и беты с тобой не пойдут, они слишком рассудительны, да и сил у них не хватит справиться малой группой даже с одним гигантом.

Эрвин посмотрел в усталое, осунувшееся лицо Шадиса, глаза у которого были запавшие, как у начавшего разлагаться мертвеца.

— Я найду добровольца. Хотя бы одного.

По каменным ступеням Эрвин спустился в холодный сырой подвал к карцеру. У дверей дежурил сонный бета — стоял навытяжку с ружьем в руках, как положено часовым по уставу.

В карцере уже сутки держали Ривая Аккермана.

Как за последние недели узнал Эрвин, этот маленький альфа чаще всех оказывался в карцере за драки, в последней из которых он сломал руку офицеру. Поговаривали, что Ривай — бывший преступник из Подземного города, подался в разведку, потому что иначе его ждала виселица.

— Офицер, — с тоской поглядел на Эрвина охранник. — Вы бы к этому разбойнику не совались. Ведет себя по-скотски. Еще оскорбит вас или ударит, а вы как-никак омега, нельзя так с вами.

— Все в порядке. Я не дам себя в обиду.

Эрвин забрал у него ржавый ключ, с трудом отпер тяжелую дверь.

Ривай, завернувшись в плащ, неподвижно лежал на койке спиной к Эрвину и казался худым и хрупким. Даже отдаленно не напоминал то сильное, агрессивное чудовище, которое кидается на офицеров и ломает им руки.

— Здравствуй, — не оборачиваясь, сипло и глухо проговорил Ривай.

— Отчего ты подрался с офицером?

Эрвин опустился на одно колено подле койки, каменный пол оказался холодным, как лед.

— А отчего он такой уеб... — хрипло начал Ривай, но исправился: — Отчего он такой негодяй?

Кажется, Ривай полагал, что при омегах нужно послеживать за своим языком.

— Что же, всем негодяям руки переломать?

— Почему нет?

Ривай умолк и тихо закашлялся, угловатые широкие плечи вздрагивали.

— Заболеешь тут и умрешь, — мрачно сказал ему Эрвин. — Бессмысленная смерть.

Обернувшись, Ривай глянул с прищуром, под его глазами лежали густые тени.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Поедешь со мной ночью за Стену?

— Да, — быстро выдохнул Ривай. Он весь подобрался, сел на койке.

Эрвин не стал скрывать удивление — как можно так легко соглашаться на опасную вылазку, даже не вникая в подробности плана? Он был готов уговаривать, подготовил аргументы, красивую вдохновляющую речь. А сейчас осталось только молча в упор смотреть на Ривая.

— Я еще не был за Стеной. Последняя экспедиция вернулась, когда я только попал в разведку, — голос Ривая звучал уже не так сипло, окреп. — Но — согласен.

— Потому что я — омега? — хмуро уточнил Эрвин.

— Потому что ты не подлец, каких тут большинство. Пахнешь чистотой.

5.

Луна сияла на ясном небе — полупрозрачном, как чистая вода в реке. В белом призрачном свете холмы за Стеной казались плоскими и бесплотными. Внешний мир был бесконечным, удивительно пустым и тихим — слышно, как шелестит трава под копытами коней.

У кромки черного леса Ривай шепотом сказал:

— Ты бы поехал один, если бы я не согласился?

На его бледном лице было странное выражение, словно он с трудом скрывает восторг от внешнего мира. Неулыбчивые губы подрагивали, будто еще мгновение — и уголки поднимутся.

— Да, — Эрвин улыбнулся в ответ.

В полумраке ельника они спешились, очень медленно, ведя коней под уздцы, обошли раскинувшегося на поляне семиметрового гиганта. Огромное уродливое тело лежало, вывернув конечности под неестественными углами, заторможенно скребло лапами по земле. Оно всхрапывало во сне, обдавая горячим паром, глаза под веками двигались.

У Эрвина было ощущение, что он и сам спит, когда среди лунных теней и черных стволов пробирается мимо гигантских тел. Ночью перекошенные морды чудовищ больше напоминали человеческие лица, хоть и безобразно искаженные.

Лес постепенно редел, уже виднелась равнина с голубой от звездного света травой. Привалившись спиной к стволу ели, спал пятиметровый гигант, безвольно свесив башку на грудь.

Эрвин даже не успел подметить движение — пятиметровый дернулся в дреме, махнул лапой над землей. Огромные пальцы смяли верхушку дерева над головой Эрвина. С треском посыпались ветви и хвоя.

Вороной конь Эрвина шарахнулся, дико кося глазами, испуганно заржал.

— Тшш, — Эрвин удержал коня, погладил по холке, успокаивая одновременно и его и себя.

Обернулся и увидел Ривая, отпустившего свою гнедую и выхватившего клинки.

Ривай следил за затихшим гигантом, медленно приблизился. Постоял у огромной шеи с выступающими позвонками, но удар не нанес. Знаками показал Эрвину, мол, поедем дальше, только осторожнее.

В овраге у опушки они увидели припорошенные хвоей, затянутые мхом разложившиеся трупы разведчиков. Вылинявшие, некогда зеленые плащи с символом крыльев, торчащие изломанные кости, остатки кожи. Над оврагом стоял тошнотворный сладковатый запах тлена и сырой дух гнили.

— Мы не смогли забрать тела, оставили здесь, — Эрвин провел коня по кромке оврага. — Наш атакующий отряд, правый фланг.

— Неплохая могила, — равнодушно сказал Ривай. — Лучше уж гнить за Стеной, в лесу, чем на кладбище.

— Отсюда можно увидеть восход солнца.

Горизонт уже прорезала тонкая зеленая нить, светлело.

Перед рассветом холмы окутал густой белесый туман, луна поблекла. Кони мчались галопом, за ними по небу следовали черные грозовые облака.

— Днем укроемся в старой крепости, — Эрвин придержал вороного, поравнялся с гнедой Ривая.

— А потом?

— Нанесем на карту наш маршрут и ночью вернемся за Стену.

Ривай искоса посмотрел на него и тихо сказал:

— А если мы не вернемся, а поедем дальше?

— Через тридцать часов упремся в море на севере.

Дальше они двигались молча. Перед ними вырастала темная каменная крепость с обвалившейся башней.

Плащи трепал ветер, падали первые холодные капли начинающегося ливня.

На западе еле слышно грохотало.

Пламя камина отблесками металось по стенам огромного пустого зала в подземелье заброшенной крепости. Насквозь промокшие плащи сушились у очага, и от них поднимался едва заметный белый пар. Эрвин переоделся в чистое и мельком наблюдал за Риваем, стягивающим рубашку и умывающимся скупыми горстями дождевой воды из бочки. Чистюля — как и сам Эрвин.

Эрвин высыпал в кипящий котелок целебные травы. Липовый цвет, зверобой и ромашка — подземелье словно обратилось в лавку лекаря или хижину ведьмы, которая за гроши делает аборты омегам. От кипятка запах сухих трав становился сильнее, тянуло то горьким медом, то будто болотным мхом, а то и мокрыми от дождя свежими стеблями.

— Омежий отвар? — спросил Ривай, раскладывая на вощеной бумаге сухари и сушеные дольки яблок.

Добавив щепотку календулы, Эрвин ответил коротким, почти неприязненным «да».

Ривай придвинулся, склонился к его шее и принюхался — это было неприлично и бестактно для альфы.

— Стерилизован?

Теплое дыхание Ривая щекотало.

Эрвин опять ограничился безликим «да», напряженно глядя в огонь.

— Тогда зачем тебе травы?

Ривай сместился, стараясь заглянуть в глаза. Его сильные, неожиданно тяжелые и жаркие руки легли на плечи Эрвина.

— Эр-рвин?

— Не мучай вопросами, — Эрвин тоскливо посмотрел ему в лицо, прямо в почерневшие от расширившихся зрачков шальные глаза. — Сам все понимаешь.

— Был ты с альфами? — Ривай осторожно вытянул из его волос еловую хвою.

У Эрвина защемило в груди, стало больно, как будто за сердце зацепился крюк на тросе УПМ и тянет-тянет между ребер, муторно, мучительно.

— Только с бетами был. И один раз с омегой.

— Значит, девственник.

Ривай коснулся безвкусными сухими губами его губ, мягко провел кончиком языка, проникая, углубляя поцелуй. Эрвин замер и не отвечал, оцепенев. Не сразу, но обнял Ривая, чувствуя, как под ладонями движутся его четко проступающие лопатки. Плотный, словно каменный, угловатый Ривай притиснулся, дал глотнуть воздуха и вновь нетерпеливо поцеловал. От него пахло свежей, растертой в пальцах мятой, недозрелой земляникой и черным крепким чаем.

— Соски твои нравятся, Эрвин, — сбивчиво выдохнул Ривай. — Крупные.

Он провел грубой горячей ладонью по его груди, тиская сквозь ткань рубашки. Заворочался в объятиях и забрался на колени к Эрвину, вибрирующий от возбуждения, с твердым стоящим членом.

Эрвину стало не по себе — до дрожи и легкого головокружения, — он и забыл, какие большие у альф члены, гораздо больше, чем у бет.

— Если ты захочешь, — Ривай жарко шептал ему в губы, — когда-нибудь я буду под тобой — сможешь взять меня. Я знаю, ты извращенец. Давай... я не против...

Эрвин понял его — медленно, как во сне, скользнул рукой по гибкой спине, пересчитал выступающие позвонки, накрыл ладонью маленькую крепкую задницу.

— Но сначала я бы трахнул тебя, Эрвин, — цепко взяв его за подбородок, слегка впиваясь короткими ногтями, Ривай заглянул в глаза. — Ты будешь моим омегой. Не возражай — отказ не приму.

Эрвин не смог ответить — Ривай коротко приник к губам, будто проглотив его слова:

— Сейчас не время, но когда мы вернемся — я приду в твою комнату.

Ривай умолк и только плотнее прижался, расстегнул брюки и терся всем разгоряченным дрожащим телом — удивительно чувственный для альфы. Он хрипло застонал, двинул бедрами и дернулся в руках Эрвина, едва слышно, невнятно выругался, кончая. Задышал часто-часто, его сердце колотилось — Эрвин ощущал скачущую нить пульса. Ривай уткнулся согревшимися от поцелуев, горячими, как угли, губами в его шею и влажно, болезненно куснул, прихватив кожу зубами, — пометил. Эрвина, словно тонкой иглой и частыми быстрыми стежками, пробила горячая дрожь. Он заскулил, чувствуя, как жар от укуса расходится по всему телу, как яд по крови, и коротко резко кончил.

Они сидели, привалившись спинами к прохладной стене, смотрели на пламя и молчали — растревоженные, встрепанные. Их дыхание, как шум прибоя, волнами раскатывалось по подземелью.

— Прости.

— За что? — Эрвин приложил ладонь к приятно саднящему укусу.

Ривай задумался, словно не мог сформулировать, наконец выдал:

— Ты из-за меня кончил в штаны. Прости. Я...

Он, видимо, пытался подобрать приличное слово, но сдался и лишь осторожно погладил Эрвина по шее, потрепал, как свою гнедую по холке:

— Больно?

— Да, — Эрвин улыбнулся ему.

Они спали по очереди. Эрвин — первым. Как только он выпил горячий травяной отвар, веки потяжелели, тело будто бы сделалось чужим и безвольным. Он мгновенно провалился в черноту. Проснулся он сам, Ривай его не будил, а сидел у очага и грел руки. Голова у Эрвина раскалывалась, он медленно поднялся и сел.

— Поспи еще, — Ривай внимательно и хмуро посмотрел на него.

Эрвин хотел покачать головой, но передумал — ему казалось, что его череп, как кружка, наполненная жидким мозгом, немудрено расплескать. Слишком много крепкого отвара он принял.

— Боюсь я, — хрипло, не своим голосом сказал Эрвин, потер горящее лицо руками.

Ривай молча протянул ему флягу с чистой холодной водой.

— Боюсь, что течка начнется, — отхлебнув, добавил Эрвин тихо. Он хотел заткнуться, но слова вырывались из него — то ли как внутренности из вспоротого брюха гиганта, то ли как цветы из бутонов. Он говорил о том, что неуместно и ненужно в этом мире, в это время быть омегой — какая течка, какие альфы, может, еще беременность? Рожать детей, чтобы их назавтра сожрали гиганты? Жестоко и глупо.

Не перебивая, Ривай выслушал сбивчивый поток мыслей, лицо его оставалось спокойным и чуть отстраненным. Он сказал лишь одно:

— Ничего не бойся.

Ночью дождь лил так, что казалось, воздух обратился холодной озерной водой. Сквозь частые струи едва виднелась далекая кромка леса. Кони, по брюхо утопая в густой сырой траве, тяжело дыша, пофыркивая, взбирались на холм.

— Верное направление? — перекрикивая шум дождя, спросил Ривай, его плащ насквозь промок, черные пряди волос липли к скулам.

— Не знаю.

Эрвин обычно ориентировался по звездам или по приметам, отмеченным на картах. Но сейчас небо было затянуто плотными тучами. А карты были старыми и часто врали. Эрвин помнил путь, проделанный прошлой ночью, но сейчас, при такой видимости, когда с трудом различаешь что-то дальше двух футов, начал сомневаться. Он посмотрел на компас, закрывая его полой плаща от капель. Стрелка компаса крутилась и дрожала. То ли дело было в грозе, что всполохами окрашивала восток, то ли в холмах залегала руда — магнитный железняк.

— Вернемся и обождем сутки, пока не развиднеется? — Ривай придержал гнедую.

— Не знаю, — рассеянно повторил Эрвин. Он окончательно понял, почему омег так неохотно брали в разведку, а особенно в походы. Мозги — словно крутящиеся вхолостую шестеренки. Он пытался думать, но плавал в мути, поднятой в его сознании отупляющими лечебными травами.

— Я считаю до десяти, — в ухо ему прокричал Ривай сквозь шелест ливня. — Если не соберешься — я влеплю тебе пощечину, честное слово.

— Но...

— Приказывай, — Ривай ухватил его за плечо, до боли вцепившись пальцами.

— На юго-запад, — Эрвин указал рукой примерное направление.

Сверкнуло. По небу тяжело раскатился гром.

— Не проехать, — Эрвин спешился и поднырнул под ветви ели, трясущиеся от ударов плотных струй дождя.

Между крутым каменистым обрывом и быстрой, черной в ночи рекой раскинулся пятнадцатиметровый гигант. Туша, от которой валил желтоватый пар, загородила дорогу. Огромные ноги лежали глубоко в воде, а уродливая башка лицом упиралась в камни обрыва.

— Нет времени идти в обход. Нас рассвет застанет, — спрыгнув с лошади, Ривай вытащил клинки.

Он оттолкнулся от мокрой, раскисшей земли, зашипели тросы УПМ, крюки впились в стволы деревьев. Механизмы удивительно высоко выбросили Ривая в темное дождливое небо, словно он был невесомым, бесплотным. В воздухе Ривай на мгновение завис, перехватил рукояти клинков, крутнулся и, вращаясь все быстрее и быстрее, рухнул вниз. Лезвия с треском срубили верхушку ели, высекли искры из камней у обрыва и впились в шею гиганта. Удар вышел неточным — Эрвин подметил, что слишком легкого Ривая ветром отнесло чуть в сторону, траектория была нарушена.

Крови было много, она шипела и пенилась, как ядовитое зелье, черная, густая. Ривай, упершись сапогами в башку чудовища, вытащил из плоти клинки, коротко замахнулся и вновь отрывисто рубанул. Гигант конвульсивно дернулся, открыл один глаз, выпучил, бессмысленно пялясь на Эрвина.

— Нам его не сдвинуть, но он легко режется, — сказал Ривай, по лицу которого текли кровь и дождевые струи. — Прорубимся через шею. Так, чтоб лошади могли пройти.

Эрвин привязал коней к дереву и вытащил клинки.

Рассвет нагонял их, по левую руку разливалось в небе холодное розовое зарево. Дождь стих, в тумане лишь отдельные капли срывались с ветвей. Лошади скакали в облаке водяной пыли, тяжело, устало впечатывая копыта в раскисшую землю.

Впереди из-за холмов виднелась Стена. А на подступах к ней — неподвижные тела спящих гигантов.

— Успеем? — Эрвин глядел на зарево у верхушек елей. Светлело.

Ривай не ответил. Он одной рукой отпустил поводья и проверил крепления УПМ, скользнул ладонью по запасным газовым баллонам, притороченным к седлу.

Свет разливался по долине, солнце поднималось все выше, проступали тени.

Гиганты зашевелились. Сначала медленно, едва заметно, а потом отчетливее. Самые крупные задергались, скребя лапами. В тишине раздалось участившееся дыхание, повалил из пастей пар. А затем и те твари, что помельче, разомкнули веки, бессмысленно пялясь в рассветное небо.

Пришлось забрать левее, проехать через холм, чтобы обогнуть десятиметровую просыпающуюся тварь.

Эрвин подумал, что если не появится гигант девиантного типа, то... Он не успел закончить мысль. Из-за холма выскочил, заслонив небо, девиант, он дрожал и размахивал скрюченными руками. Совершенно непредсказуемая огромная тварь двигалась рывками, хаотичными короткими перебежками. Металась то на вершину холма, то в долину, давя ногами кусты и подвывая.

Эрвин выхватил клинки и одновременно почувствовал порыв влажного ветра — Ривай на гнедой стремительно промчался мимо, задев полой мокрого плаща. А через мгновение Эрвину пришлось резко рвануть поводья, уводя коня в сторону — сверху потоками лилась кровь, мертвая туша гиганта тяжело заваливалась на холм в клубах ядовитого желтого пара.

Глядя на окровавленного растрепанного Ривая, клинком выцарапывающего крюки, застрявшие в шее твари, Эрвин подумал, что никогда не видел никого смертоноснее и прекраснее, чем он.

— Мы доедем до Стены, — хрипло бросил Ривай. — Даже если мне придется покромсать их всех.

6.

В палате госпиталя пахло спиртом и камфарой.

Эрвин сидел, ссутулившись, у койки. В мыслях и в сердце было пусто и удивительно тихо. Эрвин не смотрел в лицо лежащему Риваю, только на его руку поверх сероватой застиранной простыни. Два пальца были сломаны, шрам между средним и указательным скрывался под слоем окровавленных бинтов. Ривай легко отделался — лишь один раз не повезло, уже у самых ворот Стены у него не хватило газа в баллонах. На излете его вскользь зацепил лапой гигант. Ривай сгруппировался в воздухе, кое-как смягчил падение, но все же тяжело, неловко ударился о землю. Эрвин услышал — а может, ему только почудилось — сухой хруст ломающихся костей. Пальцы — ерунда, но треснули ребра.

Эрвин слушал тихое сбивчивое дыхание спящего Ривая — поверхностный короткий вдох, длинная пауза и хриплый выдох.

— Я испугался за тебя, — одними губами шепнул Эрвин. Но на самом деле это был не страх, а странное чувство, будто все тело застыло, как насекомые застывают в смоле. Мысли остановились, Эрвина не стало. Он появился вновь только тогда, когда за спиной захлопнулись ворота Стены, и он нес на руках Ривая к госпиталю.

Шадис щурил усталые глаза на карту, где был проложен новый маршрут до старой крепости.

— Мощная боевая единица — этот твой Ривай Аккерман. В следующий поход поставим его в авангард. Надеюсь, Ривай будет исполнять приказы, а то знаю я его, стервеца, — что не по нему, так хоть палкой бей, заупрямится и озлобится.

Эрвин спокойно смотрел в морщинистое, как дубовая кора, лицо Шадиса и молчал. Это был, черт возьми, его Ривай. Его собственный Ривай, и никто кроме Эрвина не имеет права ему указывать. Это его, Эрвина, альфа.

Шадис под взглядом как-то сник, сказал торопливо, так, будто слова были горькими, дрянными на вкус:

— Эрвин, тут мне одна птичка на хвостике принесла, что от тебя сладко, вкусно пахло омегой. Я-то сам не чую. Но, сам понимаешь, нехорошо как-то, надо бы тебе опять пройти стерилизацию.

Он втянул носом воздух, ближе наклонившись к Эрвину, покачал головой и хмыкнул:

— Аромата нет. Трава и чай. Пожалуй, от тебя пахнет альфой.

— Я не пойду на повторную стерилизацию, — голос Эрвина звучал ровно и уверенно.

Он больше ничего не добавил, ни единого аргумента, но Шадис сжался в своем кресле, будто воздух в комнате сгустился и давил, как плита.

Ривай словно отдал Эрвину всего себя, свой запах и своё доминирование альфы. Он, Ривай, лежал сейчас в госпитале, но Эрвин чувствовал его где-то совсем рядом — с каждым ударом сердца.

Эрвин указал на карту.

— Правый фланг пройдет здесь.

7.

В лунных тенях глаза Ривая казались черными — шальные, с расширенными зрачками. Бледное, осунувшееся после госпиталя лицо казалось встревоженным и немного печальным, темные пряди влажных после купания волос липли к скулам. Кажется, от любого движения Риваю было немного больно, его ребра все еще стягивали бинты, грудь при вдохе вздымалась невысоко, воздух неохотно шел в легкие. Ривай был хорошо сложен — сухая мускулатура, четко проступающая под бледной кожей без единой родинки. По его широким угловатым плечам струился холодный лунный свет из окна, у острых ключиц — глубокие тени.

— Хорошо пахнешь — мылом, ромашкой, — Ривай склонился к шее лежащего навзничь Эрвина, провел шершавыми жесткими ладонями по его груди. Щекотно прижался губами чуть ниже уха, шепнул «чистый» — Эрвин скорее почувствовал вместе с теплым дыханием, чем услышал. Он думал, что в первый раз Ривай трахнет его нетерпеливо, по-животному грубо, заставит уткнуться лицом в простыни и засадит до упора. Но Ривай медлил, неловкий, дрожащий, словно для него Эрвин был осколком льда, который вот-вот растает в руке.

Эрвин широко развел ноги. Пальцы Ривая были холодными от целебной мази — осторожно проникали, растягивали неподатливую узкую задницу.

— Какой ты... — хрипло прошептал Ривай и на мгновение задохнулся, проглотил следующее слово. Его ладонь легла на твердеющий крупный член Эрвина, неуверенно обхватила, как-то робко, осторожно наглаживая.

— Нежничаешь.

— Да, — коротко ответил Ривай, посмотрел ему в глаза, задумчиво склонив голову набок и прищурившись. Он словно искал в лице Эрвина какую-то смутную тень, намек, разрешение.

— Отпусти.

Эрвин медленно снялся с его скользких пальцев, перевернулся, носом проехался по теплым простыням, оперся на локти и плавно прогнул спину, подставляясь. Ему от Ривая передалась нервная, искристая, как молния в ночи, частая дрожь. Он жадно вдохнул, чувствуя слабый, но дурящий голову запах прижавшегося сзади Ривая. Аромат едва уловимо изменился — легко тянуло осенним дождем, мокрыми еловыми иглами и колотым льдом в бокале вина.

— Колени раздвинь, Эрвин, — Ривай тяжело надавил ладонью между лопаток, заставляя прогибаться сильнее. Большая головка его члена протискивалась с трудом, Эрвину казалось — не войдет, нет, не войдет. Он зажмурился и уткнулся горячим лбом в кровать, когда Ривай сильно, безжалостно толкнулся глубже и пальцами впился в бедро, не давая соскочить. Эрвин слышал хриплый голос Ривая, но не разбирал слов, ловил лишь интонацию — мягкую, утешающую. Под сомкнутыми веками плыли белые звезды, сердце колотилось так, что казалось беспокойной птицей, которая бьет крыльями о клетку ребер, вдохи и выдохи — судорожные, со всхлипами. Эрвин не сразу понял, кто так протяжно полузадушенно стонет под мерный скрип кровати. Всхлипнул, подавшись на горячий, плотно заполняющий член, принимая до конца, и вновь, отчетливее, в голос застонал. Ноги тряслись, колени разъезжались — Ривай крепко ухватил его поперек живота, неожиданно легко удерживая, насаживая. Ривай что-то неразборчиво сипло выговорил и кончил внутрь, грубо засадив до упора. Эрвин перенял его трепет и содрогнулся в такт, срываясь в короткий и судорожный оргазм. Приятно до крика. Но в душе Эрвин испытал странное, почти болезненное ощущение, словно он был чашкой, которую резко расшибли об каменный пол, и она разлетелась на осколки с громким звоном. Он устало опустился на смятые заляпанные простыни и теперь всем телом ощущал, как часто и мощно стучит сердце прижавшегося Ривая. Ривай лежал на нем — щекой между влажных от пота лопаток Эрвина. Он был приятно тяжелым, и его дыхание оседало теплым паром на разгоряченную кожу.

Время замерло. Волна за волной, Эрвина накрывало уютной темнотой, в которой тикало, как часы, сердце его альфы, Ривая. Разбитая чашка медленно собиралась из осколков и вновь стала целой, стрелки сдвинулись, время пошло. Все встало на свои места и потекло своим чередом.

Впервые в жизни все стало правильно.

— Мы запечатлелись, — тихо сказал Ривай, сдвинулся и лег под боком, коротко поцеловал Эрвина в разомкнутые губы. — Теперь ты мой омега. Навсегда.

Эрвин хотел ответить, но не смог, грудь теснило, слова не шли.

— В следующий раз я лягу под тебя, — Ривай шептал в ухо. — Не откажешься?

Эрвин развернулся к нему и неуклюже сжал в объятиях, да так, что казалось, вот-вот кости треснут. Он хотел навсегда удержать этот момент, удержать Ривая — живого, здорового, не скованного трупным окоченением, не изувеченного гигантами.

Эрвин уткнулся носом в его бритый колкий висок и думал о маленькой могиле — большой ямы не нужно, чтобы схоронить невысокого Ривая.

— Думаешь о смерти?

— Да, — просто сказал Эрвин.

— И я.

— Мне страшно, — Эрвин знал, что прозвучало жалко.

— Я сделаю все, что ты мне прикажешь, Эрвин, — Ривай отстранился и заглянул ему в глаза. — Но обещай, что когда-нибудь мы уедем за Стену вдвоем и будем ехать и ехать, пока не упремся в край этой чертовой земли — в северное море.

— Что мы будем делать на севере? — Эрвин улыбнулся. — Станем ловить рыбу? Построим домик? Я брошу принимать отвары и буду хотеть тебя до одури и трахать круглые сутки?

— Да, — совершенно серьезно ответил Ривай, в утреннем свете его глаза казались прозрачным льдом с черными точками зрачков.


End file.
